<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smile Maker by ShadowIdol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763536">Smile Maker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowIdol/pseuds/ShadowIdol'>ShadowIdol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heliotrope [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowIdol/pseuds/ShadowIdol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Actually, there is one thing I want!"</p><p>Kanon looked up to see Kokoro's smiling face right in front of her. She didn't even have the chance to start blushing at their proximity before Kokoro brought her fingers to the ends of her lips, lifting them up.</p><p>"I want to see your lovely smile!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsubara Kanon/Tsurumaki Kokoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heliotrope [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Actually, there is one thing I want!"</p><p>Kanon looked up to see Kokoro's smiling face right in front of her. She didn't even have the chance to start blushing at their proximity before Kokoro touched the ends of her lips, lifting them up.</p><p>"I want to see your lovely smile!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanon's gaze kept straying towards Kokoro, trying to think of a good way to bring up the question she wanted to ask. The girl in question was humming along to the song of whatever rhythm game she was playing on her phone as they waited for the other members of Hello, Happy World! to show up for rehearsal.</p><p>When Kokoro finally put her phone down and cheered at what was likely a full combo, Kanon decided to take the opportunity to finally bring up what was bothering her.</p><p>"So, Kokoro-chan...your birthday is coming up."</p><p>At this, Kokoro looked up from her phone, and at her girlfriend.</p><p>"Oh, is it? Wow, I didn't even notice! Time sure does fly!"</p><p>Kanon started fidgeting, unsure of how to phrase her question. It seemed like the sort of question that you never actually asked aloud. But this was Kokoro, and Kokoro was often the exception to most things.</p><p>"Yeah so...I just wanted to know if there was any present you wanted in particular?"</p><p>Kokoro put her fingers to her chin, racking her brain for anything she would have liked to receive on her special day. </p><p>"Hm...nope! Not really!"</p><p>Though not unexpected, Kanon still sighed in defeat.</p><p>"Yeah, I thought so."</p><p>As might be expected of the heiress to an insurmountably wealthy fortune, it was quite a difficult task to find a decent present for her. Back to the drawing board, Kanon supposed. Kokoro on the other hand, wasn't happy seeing the frown on Kanon's face, and realized there was one thing she desired.</p><p>"Actually, there is one thing I want!"</p><p>Kanon looked up to see Kokoro's smiling face right in front of her. She didn't even have the chance to start blushing at their proximity before Kokoro brought her fingers to the ends of her lips, lifting them up.</p><p>"I want to see your lovely smile!"</p><p>Kanon could have sworn her heart skipped a beat as her face started to flush. It wasn't fair how suave Kokoro could be sometimes. </p><p>"Fuee...Kokoro-chan, I'm serious!"</p><p>Kokoro started giggling at Kanon's flustered reaction. She didn't think she'd ever get tired of how cute Kanon was when she got like this. Still, she'd really love if Kanon started acknowledging how lovely her smile actually was.</p><p>"So am I! As long as I can see you smile, Kanon, I know I'll have a great birthday!"</p><p>Though slightly exasperated, Kanon smiled. Kokoro was just like that. Seeing other people happy made her happy. Maybe Kanon should just let the suits carry out Kokoro's desire to build her a statue or something. That would certainly be one way of giving Kokoro her smile.</p><p>...on second thought, that may actually be a decent idea. Not the statue of course, but something much simpler and on a smaller scale. Perhaps something like a clay figure, or better yet, a plushie. Yes, a present along the lines of a plushie of herself may actually be a good gift.</p><p>As if the world was responding to Kanon's epiphany, the door to Kokoro's room slammed open. Being lead in by the suits, the remaining members of the band stepped in.</p><p>Excited at seeing her bandmates, Kokoro jumped up excitedly, moving to greet them. Hagumi met her with equal enthusiasm, with Kaoru close by. Not quite as lively as the others, Misaki trailed behind them. </p><p>Kanon's gaze lingered on Misaki, remembering how Misaki taught her to make felt dolls, until the idea finally hit her. Yes, she knew what she wanted to get Kokoro for her birthday. She wasn't quite confident enough in her own skills to produce a satisfactory present for Kokoro though. Maybe Misaki could help her make the perfect present.</p><p>She was broken out of her musings when Hagumi rushed past her out of the room, with the others not far behind. Kokoro lagged behind a little, waving for Kanon to follow.</p><p>"Hurry up, Kanon! It's rehearsal time!"</p><p>"Fuee, wait for me!"</p><p>She'll talk to Misaki about it afterwards then. While Kokoro was her whole world, she needed to help her make the rest of the world smile too first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finally here. Kokoro's birthday had finally arrived. Kanon had been nervously awaiting this day. She put a lot of work into making Kokoro's present. While she still wasn't as good as Misaki at the craft, she thought it came out pretty well. She really hoped Kokoro would like it.</p><p>Speaking of Kokoro, they were just waiting for her now. Along with Misaki, Kaoru and Hagumi, Kanon stood around in the CiRCLE lounge with all the party preparations in place. </p><p>They didn't have to wait too long until the birthday girl eventually walked in. Once she did, they popped the party streamers, leaving Kokoro staring in amazement. Hagumi cheered as Misaki walked forward with their present.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Kokoron~!"</p><p>"Here. This is from all of us."</p><p>Kokoro's usual grin appeared, eyes glittering with childlike excitement at the idea that her bandmates threw a party all for her.</p><p>"Thank you! I wonder what it could be!"</p><p>She opened the box, and the look of wonder on her face at seeing their present put a smile on Kanon's face too.</p><p>"We went with what each of us considers the source of our smiles."</p><p>"Within this wrapping dwells the source of all fleetingness."</p><p>Kokoro giggled at Kaoru's typical behaviour as she played around with their gifts. A small jellyfish plushie from Kanon, a batch of croquettes from Hagumi, a felt doll of Michelle from Misaki, and some kitten stickers from Kaoru. The beaming smile on her face was all anyone needed to tell just how happy Kokoro was from receiving this gift.</p><p>"It is an absolutely wonderful present! I love it!"</p><p>While Kanon basked in the glow of Kokoro's happiness, Misaki drew her attention with a cough, giving her a look and a few subtle gestures. </p><p>Ah, that's right, she had another present to give now.  Her anxiety started kicking in again. Noticing this, Misaki decided to help set the stage for Kanon.</p><p>"Hey Kaoru-san, Hagumi, how about we go and get some more drinks for the party? We can leave Kanon-san here to keep Kokoro company."</p><p>Hagumi nodded excitedly, while Kaoru performed her usual gesture.</p><p>"Great idea, Mii-kun! We never know whether we have enough or not!"</p><p>"Yes, a fleeting idea, my dear Misaki. It would not do for our beloved Kokoro to be deprived of anything at her own party."</p><p>The three quickly make their way out, with Misaki giving her a thumbs up as she leaves. Kanon is eternally grateful to the younger girl. She wasn't sure if she could hand Kokoro her gift with people watching.</p><p>While somewhat bewildered at the other 3 for their exit, Kokoro's mind is more preoccupied with Kanon, sensing that she had something she wanted to say.</p><p>"What is it, Kanon? Did you maybe want to make out now that we're alone?"</p><p>Not expecting the comment, Kanon's face lit up. Partially from embarrassment, and partially from how tempting the idea actually was. But Kanon shook her head. She had something important to do.</p><p>Kanon took out a small box from her pocket, no bigger than her hand. Her heart hammered in her chest as she offered Kokoro the present. It was stupid. She knew that Kokoro would like it. That Kokoro would be happy with anything from her, especially something she put so much work into. And yet, part of her was still scared that Kokoro wouldn't like it. It was such an irrational fear for her to have, but it was there nonetheless. </p><p>"Kokoro-chan, I...have another gift for you here."</p><p>It would have been hard for Kokoro to not notice how her hands were shaking, or how clearly distressed she was about this. With the gentleness that she reserved solely for Kanon, Kokoro slowly took the box from her hands. Kanon's anxiety only deepened as Kokoro started unwrapping it.</p><p>"I-I know that I already gave you a present with the others, and I'm glad you liked that one. But I thought that since that one was more of a present from the whole band to show how much we all appreciate you, I should give you a more personal one. So I got you this. I-it's not really a big deal, but I just thought that well, I am your girlfriend after all. I thought that you deserved at least this mu-"</p><p>Kokoro cut her off, placing her finger on Kanon's lips, with the same serene smile as when she accepted her confession. </p><p>"Rambling doesn't suit you, Kanon."</p><p>Kokoro brought the present up in front of her. Comparing the felt doll made in Kanon's likeness to Kanon herself.</p><p>"It's amazing, Kanon! You must have worked really hard on this. I'm so happy that you made this for me!"</p><p>As usual, Kokoro managed to blow all of her worries away. Kanon smiled as she entered into Kokoro's embrace.</p><p>"Well...you said you wanted my smile for your birthday."</p><p>Kokoro giggled.</p><p>"Yep! And even when it's small and all felt-like, your smile is still so dazzling! "</p><p>Kanon blushed, growing increasingly flustered. But before she had the chance to respond, the doors to the lounge burst open. The suits walked in, carrying several loads of food and drinks. Following the suits was an excited Hagumi and Kaoru, along with one very exasperated Misaki. Despite having just had their intimate moment interrupted, Kokoro maintained her chipper demeanor.</p><p>"Wow! You guys made it back fast!"</p><p>Misaki sighed.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks to the suits. Although I kept trying to tell them that this was way too much stuff."</p><p>Hagumi, bounding over towards the newly acquired treats, stopped in her tracks when she noticed Kanon's gift in Kokoro's hand.</p><p>"Wow, that looks just like Kano-chan-senpai!"</p><p>Kokoro giggled, leaning further into Kanon. </p><p>"I know! Isn't it great!? Kanon gave it to me as a bonus present. I have the most wonderful girlfriend ever! Oh! I know! I'll use it as a charm for my phone. Then, I'll always be able to stare at Kanon's smile!"</p><p>As was the norm these days, Kokoro's excessive praise left her a blushing mess.</p><p>"Fuee...stop that, Kokoro-chan. It's embarrassing."</p><p>"Why? It's true! You really are the best, Kanon!"</p><p>To really drive the point home, Kokoro gave Kanon a kiss. It was soft, and lasted for only a moment, but it was still enough to put Kanon into a state of bliss. All of Kokoro's affection really could be quite overwhelming. Not that she really minded. She savoured every bit of affection Kokoro offered. </p><p>"Well, if that's true, then it's only because I'm always pushed to grow every day by having the most amazing girl in the world as my girlfriend."</p><p>Uncharacteristically, Kanon was the one to give Kokoro a peck on the lips this time. Spending so much time around Kokoro must have dulled her sense of embarrassment a little.</p><p>However, while Kanon may have gotten a little more used to Kokoro's affection for her, the same could not be said for Misaki, who coughed in embarrassment just watching them.</p><p>"Um, so I'm glad you two are all mushy with each other and everything, but uh, how about we celebrate a birthday now?"</p><p>Kokoro jumped up at the prospect of starting the party, and as clichéd as it might have been, Kanon would admit to missing her warmth.</p><p>"You're right, Misaki! Now that everything's set, let's party! Happy!"</p><p>Seeing that Kokoro was doing their chant, Hagumi was quick to join in.</p><p>"Lucky!"</p><p>Kaoru wasn't far behind.</p><p>"Smile!"</p><p>Kanon too had no qualms in joining in.</p><p>"Yay!"</p><p>Even Misaki could have been heard muttering a small "yay" with the others.</p><p>As Hagumi raced the others to the snacks while Kaoru went off on another Shakespeare tangent with Misaki shouting at Kokoro to stop cartwheeling in the lounge, Kanon reveled in the excitement that Hello, Happy World! always offered. All of which was only possible due to Kokoro.</p><p>Truly, Kanon was glad Kokoro was born into this world. And so, she voiced these feelings. </p><p>"Happy birthday, Kokoro-chan!"</p><p>The others all looked at her in surprise, not expecting the sudden outburst. Of course, it was Misaki that asked the obvious question.</p><p>"Where did that come from?"</p><p>In response to which, Kanon giggled.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry about it. I just wanted to say it."</p><p>For her part, Kokoro just smiled.</p><p>"Thank you, Kanon! Now come on! We can't blow out the candles without you!"</p><p>With another giggle, Kanon went to join her friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy birthday Kokoron! 😄<br/>I had fun writing this. The idea came to me near immediately when I started thinking of ideas for a birthday fic for Kokoro. Sorry for the short first chapter. I wanted it to just be one whole thing but I suck at scene transitions so I figured just separating it into 2 chapters might do it.<br/>I hope you all enjoyed this regardless. 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>